


ice cream misfit

by serenedebeautea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenedebeautea/pseuds/serenedebeautea
Summary: sungchan is a little nervous and jisung just wants ice cream.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung, pre-romance - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	ice cream misfit

**Author's Note:**

> i am so curious about their dynamic and jisung choosing sungchan over chenle is sending me.

“Are you nervous?”

The gentle baritone resounded in the practice room that Sungchan had previously been occupying alone. The mirror in front of him showed the reflection of NCT’s maknae right beside him. Despite being known for his carelessness with limbs far too long for him, Jisung could live up to his mouse monicker and sneak around silently when he wanted to. Or maybe Sungchan was just distracted. He’s been practicing non-stop for a while now and by the hands of the clock on the wall, it was already fairly late.

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself,” the soft voice added, once more snapping the rapper out of his daze. Sungchan locked eyes with Jisung who was wearing a little smile on his face, effectively reminding him of the bread smile meme Shotaro and Renjun had shown him a few days ago.

With an amused huff at the association, Sungchan finally turned to face his unlikely companion.

“And you shouldn’t be out so late… It’s past ten, Jisung- _sunbaenim,_ ” the older of the two quipped - teasing and respectful, but leaning towards the latter more than anything. After all, Jisung has been in the industry longer than him. Perhaps it came with experience and being doted on by his elders, but the youngest member has proven himself finely attuned to the moods of the people around him and it showed in the way he pursed his lips at the elder male and looked at him as if he could see through Sungchan's very soul. Jisung probably already knew the answer to his own question but opted to reach out anyway in an attempt to connect with the new member of the group.

It was admirable, but they weren't too close yet, so the rapper didn't really know how to react to being put on the spot by the sudden bout of friendliness.

After a few disconcerting moments of silence and scrutiny on both ends, Jisung finally spoke.

“You’re older than me,” he started, obviously testing the waters with a bit of wary petulance that Sungchan found quite adorable. He knew where this was going.

"So should I call you Sungchan- _hyung…_ Sungchan…? _Hyung?_ ”

The rapper would be a fool to not take the hand of friendship being offered in such a roundabout manner.

“Just Sungchan,” the elder replied. “You can talk to me informally like how you do with Chenle.”

At the mention of his friend and Sungchan’s acceptance of his proffered friendship, Jisung’s eyes lit up, lips forming into a large gummy smile - unabashed, mischievous, relieved, and so many things at the same time, making the older of the two pause in slight awe.

Sungchan chuckled breathlessly at the younger's expressiveness. 

“...I’m going to regret giving you permission to drop the formalities between us, huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sungchan,” Jisung replied easily, already making good of their new agreement. The cheek should've been annoying, but the way the younger's shoulders relaxed made his bravado all the more endearing. Sungchan found himself relaxing, too, which he hasn't been able to do the whole day.

The silence between them was now comfortable, acting as a filler more than anything until Jisung broke it again, mirth twinkling in his dark eyes. “If I call you _hyung_ will you buy me some ice cream?”

Sungchan _guffawed._

_This brat._

“You’re a brat, Park Jisung.”

The brat in question had the audacity to beam at him.

As silly as their exchange was, it admittedly helped Sungchan a bit. The anxiety that has been gnawing at him before the release of _Misfit’s_ track video began to dissipate.

Maybe, just maybe, Jisung deserved to be treated to some ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:
> 
> "thank you, sungchan-hyung."  
> "did you really have to choose the most expensive one?"  
> "i'll treat you next time."  
> "you're a menace."


End file.
